Something You've Never Noticed
by Raelin Nariko
Summary: They say time heals all wounds. That's not all time does as InuYasha is about to find out in the form of a young woman from the future. Lemon InuKag PenName changed!


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The manga, anime, plot, and characters all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own (I Got That) Boom Boom. That song belongs to Britney Spears as much as it pains me to say it. However you shall see its use later.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Veata and Crazygirl91 because they both had extremely similar responses that were very close to the plot of my story.

I do suggest to Sachichan16 to continue with her idea and write her own one-shot of that plot. The thought never occurred to me for InuYasha to receive the new outfit. If you did write that story be assured I would be among the many reviewers. I hope you do write it for it sounds quite the good plot to expand.

Apollo Artemis.

"………." Talking

'……….' Thinking

(Song lyrics)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The structure stood there. Alone, yet surrounded, ancient, yet fresh, and normal, yet enchanted. It had rested in that spot for so long demons of varying life cycles could not remember its origin. The small wooden object stood against any element, time included for this exact object had been found and put under structure for a young female to discover in many later centuries.

A hand made of porcelain came through the middle of this old structure, the midnight painted tips matching the locks of silk appearing after. A porcelain mask made its appearance directly after the silk accompanied by another glass arm with the same midnight tips as its twin. A slim torso was heaved upon the pale arms clad in a strip of red fabric a black encased knee rested on the wood sharing the weight of the body with the arms as the other leg is brought out and over to rest on the ground. The other leg joined as the figure straightened sapphire eyes accented with powder and ink.

Kagome smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of home. Lifting her arms, she connected her hands above her head and pulled, connecting her shoulder blades. Making a small groan of satisfaction she placed her hands back to rest by her side. Her cobalt eyes scanned the surrounding greenery of the Warren States Era trying to spot the flash of red and silver that she so often saw announcing her companion's arrival.

Seeing no such hint of his arrival. Kagome sighed slightly in disappointment and began heading to the small wooden hut she inherited from the elder priestess Kaede when the day came when her body had been burned and her ashes buried with a reminder of her life. Kagome closed her black-rimmed eyes and shook her head. No. Crying wasn't going to bring Kaede back from peace and crying was only showing a weakness she held that was being tried to repress.

Her pale hand went to her smooth neck where a black leather strip resided. A small bump in the middle reminded the young modern priestess of years now passed. The smooth pink ball had been turned into a chocker three months ago but always kept in the black fabric bag she substituted for her bulky yellow pack. ' It's a little hard to believe that all we accomplished only took us three winters' she smiled as she noticed the ancient term for years. Lately the young miko had been using more ancient terms in her vocabulary. Not from studying them, but from hearing them for three years.

Three years.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around that. It was like a child not needing the comfort of a blanket to encase him in warmth and safety, the reality had been denied from her mind, pushed away and ignored. Subconsciously though, she knew, the changes were all too noticeable. Sango had grown a few inches and had returned to her home village a year back to re-make her slayers uniform for she had outgrown her old one both length wise, and in the bust as she was bashful to admit to her miko companion. Kagome still had a good giggle every time that conversation rolled through her mind.

Miroku had stopped hitting on women unless Sango was looking. He no longer groped anyone but Sango regardless of the circumstances, and no more women were asked to bear his child. When Kagome had asked the houshi what possessed him to quit his dishonest behaviour towards all other maidens except for Sango. He had confessed that he only had eyes for the fiery demon slayer and that he loved her face when she got mad. Kagome remembered how much his face resembled a ripe strawberry that day by the fire.

Shippo had lost the blue ribbon and was now using one of a dark green colour without the bow. His fur had darkened into a deeper red and he had grown slightly now resembling the height that Souta had been when she was first pulled through the Bone Eaters Well. His leaf haori was replaced with one of a shade that matched the ribbon in his hair and he had stopped acting like a four year old and instead only picked fights with InuYasha to provoke the hanyou.

InuYasha.

The name alone brought the blood to her cheeks. She remembered well when he started changing. His voice became deeper, more demonic. His hair grew and even more silver was brought through on the strands, his eyes darkened to deep amber instead of the bright gold his half-brother held. His claws grew a few centimetres, as did his fangs. His senses seemed to increase. Even his hands seemed smoother but still rough and calloused. When Kagome asked Myoga-jiji why he was changing so much the old flea had responded that InuYasha was now of proper youkai age to mate and as such his blood became a little more demonic in order to protect his mate when he took her and also to be able to provide for her and any pups they produced.

Now that had reddened her cheeks incredibly.

Unknown to everyone else in their little group that conversation stirred a new feeling and persona in Kagome. A devilish little diva emerged from the shy innocent angel they all knew. The week she spent in her original time had allowed Kagome the freedom and the chance she needed to show the group how she had changed from a small little fifteen-year-old schoolgirl into a beautiful eighteen-year-old woman. Somewhere deep inside of her soul, Kagome began to listen to a voice telling her to win over InuYasha.

The conversation with Myoga depressed the young at the time seventeen-year-old. Convincing herself that the minute Kikyo's scent waved into the hanyou's nostrils he would be gone in a flash and the next morning the undead priestess would join their small unique group as the hanyou's mate, leaving no use for Kagome.

She smirked then as Kaede's hut came into view. Well today her true persona would show. The small crimson top cut off an inch before her breasts did and two inches where they ended leaving her mid-drift exposed two identical shaded strings that attached to the shirt where the division of her breasts was wrapped around her slender neck right below the black chocker to hold the top up. The back of the shirt was missing except for identical strings that criss-crossed across her back to end at the opposite corners of the bottom of the shirt.

Black hip-hugger jeans sat snugly right below her hipbone and attached to her thighs snugly and flared slightly at the knees to encircle her black combat boot clad feet. Her midnight tresses which usually hung until just before the small of her back, were all pulled high in a tall ponytail wrapped to her scalp with a crimson ribbon as the locks now ended just after her shoulder blades. Her cobalt eyes were accented with smooth silver eye shadow and liquid black eyeliner while her lips held a touch of blood.

Placing a black leather jacket over the shirt and zipping it up, Kagome took a breath before her name was called. She turned to see the demon slayer, kitsune, and monk approach her. Sango smiled and waved before shouting.

"InuYasha told us you were here! We're over sitting in the field by the western side of the forest! It's too nice to be inside on a day like today! Come on Kagome" Kagome smiled at the slayer before following her companions to the field.

Instantly spotting the flash of red and silver she had been scouting for all day Kagome smirked and readied her performance. Sitting down beside Sango and Shippo she proceeded to empty her bag handing out treats to everyone. Once thanks and feh's were given Shippo asked a question.

"What's that thing Kagome?" She made a quirk of her eyebrow before smiling.

"Oh! That's my CD player Shippo" Sango perked in recognition of the machine.

"This is the machine you told me plays music on those circular shiny objects right Kagome-chan?" Kagome nodded her head and smirked. 'All right everything's set. Now all I need is someone to ask me to play some music' she thought, and as though some god was watching her Shippo's voice soon rang out.

"Can we hear some music of your time Kagome?" the young kit questioned and Sango's smile grew.

"Hai Kagome-chan let's hear it!" Kagome pretended to be in thought then "caved".

"Oh all right what type of song? Slow or fast?" Miroku smirked.

"Isn't the fast music the kind you told us you dance to Kagome-sama?" Her cheeks bloomed pink.

"Hai Miroku-sama it is." Sango's voice spoke next.

"Oh! Show us some moves Kagome-chan! Play a fast song and show us some dancing!" Kagome tensed.

"I dunno. My dancing is quite different from yours"

"So? Show us Kagome-chan I'd like to see if I could possibly learn anything from your time" Sango spoke being interested for what seemed like the first time in a piece of Kagome's alter life. Finally sighing the miko smiled.

"Fine, but you can't laugh or say anything about it okay?" Nods and agreements were made from three out of four members of the group, not that she was expecting a fourth. At least…

Not yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He noticed.

He seemed like the only one who did but he could smell the surprise in everyone's scent. When her spectacular alluring scent of rain and spices flew into his range he had smirked and told the monk, slayer, and kit that the miko was back and probably headed to Kaede's old hut and for them to retrieve her before she stayed at the hut all day.

When he saw her black clad form return, clashing with the purple, pink and green of the monk, slayer, and kit. The lack of colour first drew his attention at her and when she had sat he noticed the intensity of her eyes from the liquid and powder encasing them. He admitted to himself when she had turned sixteen that he did indeed find her to be attractive. He even stretched those boundaries by calling her gorgeous, but now seeing those deep blue eyes stare out inside the deep colours he realized the emotions that were swirling in those pools like the wind through those midnight locks that had grown out over the few years she had been here.

When she turned seventeen he began noticing the changes in her body in more detail. Her skin had become a shade paler creating a goddess like affect to her already creamy skin, her lips became fuller and her height grew a few inches making that already short green fabric scrap cover her legs even less, her bust had expanded about a cup and her stomach had become more toned along with her calves and arms from fighting and running. Her voice had deepened to sound more seductive in her own secret way and her heat scent called to him more intensely for by that time they both were of age in his time, to mate, or be mated with several pups already.

Now that Naraku was dead, there were only three problems left for the hanyou in red to accomplish before he could be at peace. Purify the jewel, choose a miko, and mate her. Simple right? Wrong. Secretly choosing between the two miko's was a no brainer but the wish on the jewel was bothering him. Would Kagome use it and seal the well staying with them? Or would she give it to him and return home allowing him to make his own wish upon the orb of power?

Getting hit in the chest by a cup of ramen shook InuYasha from his thoughts as he muttered a "Feh" and tucked the package in his sleeve deciding to listen to the futuristic maiden speak of the contraption that played music. He watched as she agreed to dance as maidens in her time did. Intrigued, the hanyou fixed his gaze on the woman as she stood and unzipped the jacket, dropping it from her shoulders.

His breath caught.

He couldn't believe that this image of seduction was indeed the young priestess he had known since she was a babbling young teenager. The shirt left practically nothing to the imagination and left a rather uncomfortable tightening in his hakama's. As she bent down to press a black button on the machine, her ebony locks fell over her creamy shoulder showing him glimpses of the skin of her back.

Right before she turned around he caught a glimpse of something shining in the sun from her belly, curiosity pulled at him but he would not call out to her for it would give the monk a million excuses as to why he noticed. A voice began shouting from the player as the hanyou sat back to enjoy the performance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Shorty! We gunna go to the club and get crunk with Britney!)

(Hey!)

A beat began pumping through the speakers and with it Kagome's hips pulsed side to side as her hands pushed them.

(Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!)

With each "Ah!" Kagome rolled her shoulders one at a time slightly curving her body in the same direction.

(Shorty!)

(She think she fine.)

(Fine enough to blow your mind)

Kagome began curling her hips and placed a sexy smirk of her face as she turned her head to the side facing the forest so her companions only saw half of her face, eyes closed.

(Shorty!)

(She think she bad.)

(Get on the floor and shake that ass!)

At this she did a full body curl with the tip of her index finger in her mouth and when the music told her to get on the floor she brought one hand behind her to support her weight as she bounced on the balls of her feet thrusting her hips up.

(Shorty!)

(She think she fine.)

(Fine enough to blow your mind)

Raising herself up by throwing up a leg to the air and pushing so it stood straight, Kagome then placed her hands to her hair and rotated her head slowly.

(Shorty!)

(She think she bad.)

(Get on the floor and shake that ass!)

Glancing over her shoulder with half lidded eyes, her hands traveled down her body to meet on her hip as they thrust forward as she went down two levels and went back up. The beat continued for a few seconds and with it so did Kagome's hips. Then a female voice entered as Kagome turned around and mouthed the words.

(Yeah, this is for all those southern boys out there.)

(Check it out)

As an old Asian guitar came in Kagome began twisting and turning thrusting her arms to the sides and to the front as her hips ran like water. The guitar stopped and the singing began as Kagome continues to mouth the lyrics, not even noticing her friends anymore.

(I see you lookin' my way)

(And I know that)

(You got something to say)

Kagome flung her head and hair as she brought her arm down from above at a side view to press to her lips in a 'shhhhh' fashion before both hands thrust to the side as her chest thrust out.

(Watching every inch of my body)

(Like you wanted to play)

One hand lifted her hair as the other smoothed down in between her breasts to her pubic bone as her back arched into her touch. Her eyes snapped open as her back was turned once again and she made a beckoning motion with one finger before turning back around quickly twirling her raised arm around her head.

(Boom boom)

(Boy, you look so sexy)

(Boom boom)

(Boy, you look so sexy)

At the beat of the Boom's her had was flung from left to right and her hips followed. She then rotated her hips in a circular fashion with her legs turning the rest of her body in a Spanish style.

(I begin to dance just a little bit)

(To turn you on)

(Yeah I got that)

Tilting her head so her neck was exposed her hands caressed right before, and right after her breasts pulling back to their original sides.

(I got that)

(Boom boom)

(That you want)

Her hands beckoned as her hips thrust with the Boom's as sweat began dripping down her face and chest.

(Watching me all night long)

(Hurry up before it's gone)

She caressed her body up and down her sides and shook her head wildly.

(I got that)

(Boom boom)

(That you want)

(I don't think you should wait)

(One minute might be too late)

Flinging her hips wildly once more she rotated them as she lowered her body to arch her back and expose her neck backwards as a hand steadied her weight behind as the other rested sexually over her stomach as the song ended.

She opened her eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control and saw the shocked faces of her family staring back at her. She smirked and leapt up from her position to go back over and sit on her jacket. She waited for one to speak.

"Wow! That was by far the most sexual thing I have ever seen in my life…and it was so amazing Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice broke the awkward silence. Kagome smiled and breathed a thank you.

"Indeed that was quite the display of character Kagome-sama" Miroku stated as non-perverted as he could while Shippo just went on wild speed telling her how awesome she looked and how cool it was to see her do it. She smiled as she looked up into the trees to see deep amber eyes staring back from the foliage. His eyes were glazed with an emotion she had seem reflected at her before but unfortunately she could not name it.

She blushed and collapsed on her back panting. 'Well Kagome you wanted to give him a show and by Kami did you ever' She smiled and chuckled quietly to herself. A gasp was heard and she raised herself onto her elbows to see the problem. Sango was staring intently and in shock at her belly.

"What. Is. That?" she breathed. Kagome quirked an eyebrow before looking down and mouthing a silent "Oh." Sango was pointing to a silver metal barbell with a silver ball at the top and a deep crimson moon at the bottom.

Pierced through her navel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that moon the four companions were gathered in the deceased miko's hut eating variations of food and talking on subjects that just came naturally from their tongues. Most of the conversation was about Kagome's time and appearance.

"So Kagome-sama what possessed you to change so much?" Miroku asked after dinner Kagome smiled.

"Well I kinda realized that I couldn't be fighting demon's in a skirt anymore. Plus Mama threatened to make me pay to replace my uniforms if another one got ruined or stained with blood. I have tons of outfits like this one hanging in my closet but figured that you guys were so used to my uniform that I wouldn't have any use for them, it wasn't until Mama threatened to take back all my clothes to the stores that I decided to start wearing them more often, as a bonus I can now fall and run fast without worrying subconsciously that something or someone's peaking up my skirt without my knowledge." The group nodded at her logic. Kagome chuckled.

"And as for this" she gestured to her navel piercing. "This was a secret wish of mine to get along with a tattoo. My friends took me out when I went home for my birthday and I got it done, I couldn't get a tattoo 'cause I hate needles but I still wish I got it anyway. I'm a little glad I didn't though 'cause Mama flipped enough as it is when she saw this"

" So if you ended up getting this body art where would you have put it Kagome?" Shippo asked and Kagome blushed. Miroku's face broke into a perverted smirk.

"Is it someplace where the removal of clothing is required Kagome-sama? Because if it is you know I would be happy to give you a body design if you so wish" Sango's eye twitched as Hiraikotsu was wielded above her head to connect with the monk's skull.

"HENTAI! Honestly do you not think of anything else!" Kagome giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder to once again hang at her shoulder blades. She snuck a glance at the unusually quiet hanyou only to see her gaze reflected in amber as the same emotion from months to pass swirled in those pools.

She blushed as she returned her gaze to the sight of Hiraikotsu once again taking its rightful place in the dent in Miroku's skull. She thought that her performance had been well done, and she had hoped that it would give the hanyou a hint of what she wanted. Obviously it didn't push him enough so all that work was for nothing, but unknown to our group three more sets of eyes had seen the woman's movements.

Eyes filled to the brim with lust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The moon had been at its peak in the sky for almost an hour as the companions slept. Miroku and Sango had returned to their hut them being married for three months and took Shippo along with them for the smell of Kaede's hut made him dizzy when he slept. InuYasha had left to take his nightly perch upon the middle branch of the Goshinboku as Kagome slept upon the futon at Kaede's worn hut. As the companions slept on three shadows crept closer to the old healer's hut staying downwind in fear of the half-demon catching their scents and realizing their plans.

Two shadows entered the hut as one stood tensely outside watching for any trouble. A few minutes later the first two emerged holding a struggling third shadow. The threesome snickered as they took their prize and leapt into the secrets and shading of the forest of InuYasha.

Running for a few minutes the three young men dropped their package in a clearing deep within the safety of the forest. Wide sapphire eyes glared at them while words were formed behind the tie in her mouth. The three sets of eyes still shone with that undeniable lust as they looked over Kagome's young natured body. One boy licked his lips and glanced at the other two coming off as the leader to this pack of rats.

"Good evening miko my name's Sei remember that little miko for I would be most upset if it was another man's name you screamed as I pleasured you." Her blue pools widened.

Rape.

That was what these three men were planning. She was going to be forced upon. Squirming Kagome tried to stand or at least untie her hands from her back but with no such luck. The thick ropes burned and chaffed her delicate skin as she tried to escape rousing laughs from the three nezumi's throats.

"Relax sweetheart. I'd hate to hit that pretty face of yours just because you won't sit still. Now come and give me a kiss" Sei yanked sown the cloth from her mouth and lowered his lips to hers. Right before touching those blood red petals a thick slimy liquid smacked his cheek and he reeled back. Lifting his hand to touch the warm sticky liquid his eyes burned with rage as he stared at the smirking maiden.

"Why you little whore! How dare you spit on me!" He raised his hand and backhanded her. Hard. Kagome's face snapped to the side with the blow and her mouth opened in shock. She hissed as a hand grabbed her hair and pulled the strands backwards prying a painful yelp from her lips. She tried to peer at the one who had her hair in a death grip but could not twist her gaze to see.

"What should we do first Sei?" Her captor's voice rang out and she glanced fearfully at their leader as he raged.

"You try my patience little whore. Forget making you beg for me I'm going to tear you to shreds laving you here beaten and bruised too destroyed that no other man will want you, and they I'll embrace the day you come crawling back to my hut begging me to fuck you for no one else will." Her eyes widened as her mouth opened to usher a scream but a hand was placed over her lips to muffle any noise.

The third man now came over with a small dagger that he handed to Sei. Sei examined the tip of the dagger before smirking and slicing downwards and in a circle cutting her jeans off up to right before her ass began. Kagome whimpered as small scratches from the blade's pressure sprung red liquid on her thighs. She was then hauled to face the foul smelling chest of the man whose iron like grip had not lessened on her hair or her mouth.

She tightened her eyes as tears leaked out and fell down her pale cheeks as she felt her top fall away from her body. A rough hand squeezed her shoulder painfully ripping her from her captor's arms to face the two other's lecherous smiles as her young teenage chest was exposed to their disgusting glare. Summoning up the courage Kagome lifted a knee slightly as the third man made his way over to her. Acting quickly she brought her knee up to connect between his legs as her fist connected with Sei's face.

Running from her captor who was still stunned, Kagome managed to get about three feet before she was tackled and her face landed on a sharp stone. Crying out from the pain of her already swollen cheek she squirmed ad the burly man's weight was transferred all to her back. Kagome swore she felt some ribs beginning to break. Closing her eyes as tears rippled out f her cobalt eyes she whimpered in pain. 'InuYasha.'

Then the weight was gone, knocked from her body as though a force of wind had blown him over. Curling up into a tight ball Kagome tried not to focus on the buzzing noises around her. Blades clashing, voices arguing and screams of anguish were all mixed in to create a blend of confusion. Then it was gone.

She was wrapped in a warm embrace, which she sensed held no intention of harm. Burring her face in a warm chest she cried. Cried out her pain, her confusion, and her anguish onto her saviour's chest. She was picked up then and placed bridal style against the chest. Feeling the wind on her face she also noticed the fabric on her body covering her from anyone's prying gaze. Landing at the entrance of a cave her saviour set her down on a pile of warm furs as he began making a fire.

Opening her eyes and clearing the salty sting away she gasped to see who had saved her.

"InuYasha" she whispered. Indeed it was her hanyou protector who had saved her from becoming a bandit's whore. His ears twitched at her whispered statement and he snapped his gaze to meet hers. She gasped in shock at those eyes.

Those blood red eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was pissed.

No maybe that was the understatement of the century. He was beyond pissed. Waking up from a nightmare only to find the one thing in his life, which held meaning, to be missing made him mad. Smelling out three very male, very horny teenage scents in the room with hers made him pissed. But seeing her being pressed to the ground with one of the three scents on top of her, crushing her life into the ground. Made him carnivorous. So he did what his blood told him to do.

Change.

Blood seeped into amber, as claws became talons. Fangs elongated as stripes were marked. He was full demon. And his demon blood was telling him one thing.

"Kill them"

And he did. Ruthlessly and without mercy he struck them down, tearing them limb from limb as he detached essential body parts of those three bandits. He knew they had no lives, no family, and no heritage. They had come to the village as travelers seeking something. Kagome just happened to be along their way of seeking that goal. His demon blood thrived to protect her, and fearlessly he did.

Taking her towards the cave he had been exiled in for so many centuries, he lit a fire as he placed the maiden on the bed of furs. She was enwrapped in his haori, which he had placed on her before leaving the clearing. Hearing his name breathed from her lips sent pleasurable shivers up his spine as he turned to face her earning a gasp in shock. His eyes widened as he took in her scent.

She was not mated. Well that would soon change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He walked over to her as she stared into his blood-encased eyes. He bent down in front of her so their noses were almost touching. InuYasha inhaled her unique scent and he grinned wildly creating a shiver up the eighteen-year-olds spine. She knew what he was smirking for.

She was in heat.

He sniffed the air a few more times before staring into her eyes with the exact same emotion held in amber as he bent in and licked the tip of her nose turning her crimson. He chuckled a low husky laugh and sat back on his haunches.

"I'm going to hunt. Take off the rag's your wearing and I'll treat your wounds when I return." He then turned his back on her and ran out of the cave, but not before sticking Tetsusaiga within the wall at the entrance and draping his inner shirt over it creating a barrier.

Kagome peeled off the shorts that had been created from the black hip-huggers that had been present upon her legs. She stared at Tetsusaiga and thought. 'If he has Tetsusaiga with him, then why did he transform?' Her mind replayed a scene with Myoga-jiji when he explained that a demon's blood truly awakened when his intended needed him desperately.

Kagome smiled softly.

"Well" she whispered. "I did need him desperately. But he's in youkai form and not thinking clearly, if he were hanyou this definitely wouldn't be happening. He'd be off with Kikyo for sure and laughing at me for having such a false dream." Raising her knees up she placed her arms upon them to lay her chin down. Hearing footsteps echo at the entrance she gasped as InuYasha came in and threw down two rabbits and a deer already cleaned.

He ripped the meat into edible pieces and thrust a stick through them to roast upon the flames. While they cooked he came over to her once more as she sat only in his fabric. He almost groaned at seeing her in nothing but his haori. Gods she was so sexy looking like that!

He saw the swelling of her cheek and broke from his thoughts. 'Later' he told himself. 'Later she will be my bitch but for now she's hurt and that comes first' He raised his hand to her cheek as she flinched in pain. He ran his thumb over the bruise that was already forming. He growled at the mark as if telling it to leave her alone.

Kagome giggled at his actions before opening her mouth and eyes in shock as something wet, rough, and hot caressed her cheek. She blushed crimson as she came to realization of its origin.

InuYasha was licking her cheek.

Surprisingly it didn't hurt as he pushed his tongue onto her flesh. His saliva seemed to sooth her bruise and the line of crimson caused from the rock. She squirmed slightly at the ticklish sensation and blushed, as she had to bite her lip to keep back a moan at the rough texture.

'Baka' she scolded herself. 'He'll smell your arousal.' And indeed, the spices began to overpower the rain in her scent but he suppressed the very wild side of his youkai telling it that the fun would happen when she was fed and healed. Turning back over to the fire he removed the rabbits from the spit and handed one to the miko. A quiet thanks was heard before she began to chew on the cooked meat.

Watching her eat had always been a secret pleasure of InuYasha's. Watching the morsel pass those cherry lips as she licked any extra liquid or spices from them after chewing, it was addictive to see her like this. Tonight was no exception.

He watched at the juice from the meat slid over her lips as she caught the falling drops with her sweet pink tongue. One drop managed to escape that muscle's hold as it dripped down her chin. Before her pale finger even had the chance to rise up to stop its travels. His tongue intervened and scooped up the liquid into his mouth.

He looked up into her shocked eyes as he smirked and licked his lips. His deep sexy chuckle rang out of his throat as she flushed and turned her head to finish her meal. He cleaned up the bones from the meat, tossing them back into the forest for the weasels to suck on.

Returning to her side he sat down and stared at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, both inside and out. Her pale skin, luscious lips, amazing curves and sultry voice were enough to make any man pant with lust. But her personality, her kind, sweet, innocent, loveable, dangerous personality made _him_ fall in love with her. Tonight he would show her just how he could express those feelings to her. Staring at her he waited until her curious eyes were on him before speaking.

"Take of the haori"

Now normally, this would've resulted in a flushed miko and a few hundred 'sits'. But this time she simply flushed and nodded silently. He shaking pale hands went to the hem of the shirt, which reached an inch above her knee. He placed his warm rough hands over hers and pulled her hands with him to lift the haori up until the smooth red lines were shown.

He took his hands off of hers signalling her to stop. Originally he had planned on the cloth coming off but he saw her reaction and opted to take it slow at first. Going towards the cuts he lapped slowly at them letting his youkai saliva heal her wounds.

Hearing her gasp of pleasure was not part of the plan.

InuYasha snapped his hot gaze upwards to see her flushed face as she panted softly. Slowly he bent down and licked the now invisible wound again while staring into those blue pools he so adored. Getting the same reaction inspired him to explore further as he sat on his knees and replaced his tongue with his hands. Smoothing his calloused hands an inch up and down her creamy thighs he embraced each gasp and sigh that floated from her lips.

He closed his crimson pools in bliss as her scent intensified to a level where he could barely contain his real beast. Her soft hands upon his made him glance at her as she flushed pink and placed his hands on the hem of the haori. Closing her fists encasing the red cloth within his clawed fingers Kagome stared into his demonic face, encouraging, begging it seemed for him to remove the fragile separation of his gaze upon her flesh.

And who was he to deny her of anything she so desired?

Lifting his hands he slowly drew the cloth up and over her head while staring at her blue pools, focusing for a flicker of hesitation or fear, but no such emotions were held. Her eyes spoke to him. 'I want this' they whispered, 'I trust you.' Leaning forward he enclosed her lips within an inch of his own, breathing on those ruby lips as her hot breath returned the caress. Going the last inch he pressed his rough lips onto her silk ones in a hard, passionate kiss.

Her hands were woven within his silver tresses, tugging him closer and massaging those furry appendages she seemed to obsess over frequently. Drawing his hot tongue over her lips InuYasha silently asked for entrance. Kagome gave it to him willingly knowing that once she did, he would lose control. The instant his tongue touched hers, the battle between him and his demon was over.

He lost.

His eyes snapped open and turned a deeper shade of red that matched the crimson of the top she had been wearing earlier that day. A growl of thunder emerged from his throat to rest upon her lips as his fangs grew another half inch close to piercing the delicate flesh of her lips. His talons increased by the same length and Kagome shivered as she felt them elongate upon her back.

Ripping his mouth from hers, InuYasha moved his assaulting mouth down and over to the pale flesh of her neck. Her grip in his silver tresses tightened as a small moan breezed passed her now swollen lips, knowing that now his full true demon was upon her Kagome 's scent spiked making the now full youkai snap his crimson gaze upon her azure ones.

Gasping at the lust that was being trapped within those orbs Kagome sat up a tiny bit and stared at him. His panting echoed throughout their rocky shelter as his toned chest and stomach rose with each breath. Detaching her hand from his hair, the young priestess gently replaced her hand upon those muscles that rose and fell with the beat of her heart. Her other hand rose to trace her thin fingers over the deep violet stripes that jetted out upon each cheek.

InuYasha never let his gaze wander from the young woman whose hands danced upon his flesh making his hakama's even tighter than before. He closed his eyes then trying to suppress the small whimper of pain that the tight hakama's were creating. Suddenly something warm and wet was tracing his stripes. Throwing his gaze back upon the miko, he was startled and aroused to find her licking his stripes in bliss.

Growling in warning InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and shoved her carefully upon the ground. Her sapphire eyes danced with a playfulness he had never seen before. So his bitch wanted to play did she? Well he'd play her game. Taking her wrists in his iron grip he raised them to rest outstretched above her head. Taking a strip of the black cloth that had made up her jeans he tied it tightly around her wrists keeping them locked.

He growled another warning as she began lowering her arms. Smiling softly she placed her hands back and arched her back just enough to reach his leaned form and lick his cheek once more. He watched entranced as she returned to her laid position and exposed her neck to him. He almost lost his eyes from their sockets with how wide they went.

She was submitting to him, and what was better, she knew it.

Being the dog he was, InuYasha attacked her neck with licks, nips, kisses, and sucks of many strengths, varieties, and placements. Kagome bit her lip, trying to encase the moans that were trying to break free. Taking notice the youkai above her halted his ministrations to tug her bottom lip away from her teeth's entrapment with his own fangs. Whimpering slightly at her pain he licked and sucked on the lip, soothing his with his saliva as he did her other wounds.

Smiling lovingly Kagome nuzzled his cheek silently telling him that she was okay. He nuzzled her back in appreciation before licking her nose in affection that she never knew was capable with his inner beast. Seemingly satisfied with her neck he rose to sit upon his haunches and stared at her.

His hungry gaze roamed upon her pale flesh as she squirmed slightly in embarrassment. He trailed his gaze from her pale smooth neck to linger slightly upon her round full breasts. They were perfect to feed pups with; her rosy nipples were fully at attention both from the cold of the cave and the heat of his stare. Her stomach was well toned and thinned from all those days of fighting youkai.

His gaze lingered on the piercing. He tried her really did but that small silver bangle just drew him in.

Kagome's eyes widened as she arched her back. 'What was that?' she thought as it happened again making her moan in appreciation. Looking down through half lidded eyes she saw InuYasha grinning, her silver piercing trapped within his fangs as he tugged gently at it. His tongue meanwhile was swirling in and around her navel creating pleasurable tingles to run through her body.

Just as she was about to cum from all the pleasure, he stopped.

She groaned in frustration and whimpered in defeat, as he continued his gaze downward. 'Her hips are gorgeous; wide enough so she'll have little trouble giving birth.' And then he was there. Staring at those black curls he had fantasized about for so long. The scent beckoned him to come closer and who was he to decline?

The minute his tongue touched that small bundle of nerves inside her flesh, Kagome was in heaven. InuYasha's tongue and lips were soon bathed in her essence and he lapped up as much as he could, in taking the deep spices of his miko. ' Enough stalling' he told himself. 'I have to finish the ritual.'

Leaning back on his haunches once more he took his claws and raised them in front of her. He flexed them to her and turned to slice part of the leftover dear meat in pieces violently. Turning back he poised his claws above her throat and swept them down.

Instead of the tearing of flesh and the searing pain that was expected, smooth ticklish strokes were drawn across her collarbone. Kagome opened her eyes to see him stroking her belly now with the same sharp talons that had torn dear meat just seconds before.

Staring at him in confusion, Kagome thought about his actions. Then it dawned on her. His claws were weapons that could tear flesh into strips, but never would they harm her. Only lovingly and protectively would they touch her. Kagome smiled and relaxed remembering now the ritual Myoga-jiji had informed her of.

The male had to inspect the female making sure that she was of his liking and could bear and nourish pups properly. Then the male would show her that he could provide and take care of her and any pups they had. Snapping out of her daydream she nodded slightly at InuYasha informing him that she now understood

Smirking, InuYasha proceeded by taking a piece of meat and toreit in half with his fangs. Spitting the meat out he then went down and nipped her neck slightly, but only with enough pressure for Kagome to breathe him name. Kagome knew that this walked hand in hand with his claws and how they would not harm her.

He then trailed his hands down to the waistbands of his hakama's. Kagome gulped and prepared herself for the biggest change that she would endure. She closed her eyes as the rustling of fabric continued. When it stopped, she froze and whispered a small prayer to the Kami's.

Lips were then placed upon her eyelids telling her that she could open them and that she shouldn't be scared. Kagome took in a breath and opened her eyes, only to widen them a second later as she took in the size of his manhood. 'Oh Kami-sama he's huge.'

Sensing the small amount of fear within her soul. InuYasha bent down and nuzzled her neck as he growled soothingly. Kagome relaxed and nuzzled him back, turning her face to meet his in a passionate kiss. As their tongues battled he trailed his hands up her arms to release them from their binds.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome panted and looked at InuYasha in trust. Leaning upward slightly she whispered into his ear.

"I love you InuYasha" He sat up quickly in shock. She loved him. Him. Not Kouga, not that bastard pansy from her time, but him. Breaking out into a grin he chuckled.

"Love you too Bitch" Kagome shivered at the rough texture in his throat making him seem even more demonic. She was then flipped over and raised upon her hands and knees. She smirked. 'Of course, dog demon dog style' She felt him mount her and shivered at the first contact of his heated sex pressing against hers. He was rock hard and she was soaking wet.

They were ready.

Leaning over, InuYasha brushed all her hair to drape over her right shoulder, leaving the left side of her neck exposed. Licking the spot where neck met shoulder he whispered an apology as he impaled himself within her.

Kagome's head flew back as a scream of ultimate pain echoed throughout the cavern that drowned out the small whimpers from the man within her. Sobbing slightly, Kagome hung her head as she gripped the furs that had soothed and comforted her body from the harsh rock. Nonsense was whispered in her ear from the youkai behind her, Words of love, apologies, and adorations were all mixed in to sooth her aching body.

Slowly the throbbing became dull and she was suddenly all right. She could feel his ridged sex within her and she moaned. Pushing her hips back she told her lover that she was ready for him to continue their game of lust. Groaning low he began to thrust.

It was a slow sensual dance of the ages that many knew personally while others had only dreamed. Kagome moaned at the wonderful friction of their bodies as she panted at her youakai so go faster.

Thrusting faster, InuYasha groaned and tried not to get lost completely within his desires, but when her sweet angelic voice told him to let go. He did.

Thrusting with all the youkai power that flowed through his body, he soon left his bitch helpless to thrust against him. Feeling his peak approach he sped up even more, knowing that hers would occur along with him. Finally feeling that peak he let go and exploded.

"KAGOME!" he roared as his seed shot into her waiting body and his fangs embedded themselves within the nape of her neck. His claws dug into her hips and he raked one hand across the small of her back as he ripped his lip open and smeared his own blood on his hand to mix within the marks upon her back.

"INUYASHA!" She cried in tune with his own release and screamed louder when the sensations on her back and neck occurred. Rubbing her hand over the bite on her neck, she raked her blood covered nails across his shoulder blades from in front before finishing her release and collapsing.

Feeling his body fall behind hers, Kagome moaned in disappointment when he removed his throbbing sex from hers. Turning over to face him she blinked in surprise at the amber eyes staring back. She smiled softly as se reached up and caressed his ear.

"Hey there stranger" she said as he leaned in to her touch. He grinned and licked her nose.

"Hey" he whispered back. Kagome giggled at his drooping eyes before noticing her own and settled down into the furs.

"Love you Yash" she whispered just before sleep encased her in it's arms. InuYasha smiled and stood up. Draping his haori over her naked form he kissed her forehead and walked back to the hot springs hidden deep within the cave. Turning so his back was to the spring, he draped his hair over one shoulder and turned to look at his back.

Smirking, he replaced his hair and walked back to his sleeping mate. Seeing her back to him he pulled the haori down slightly and widened his smirk at seeing the small of her back.

Returning to his place on the furs he drew the haori over his own naked flesh as his hands rested just above her lower back. He smiled as her hand came up to rest on his shoulder blades in sleep. He chuckled and kissed her forehead once more.

"I love you too Kagome" He then closed his eyes and joined his mate in the land of dreams, his hands smoothing over his name tattooed upon her back as her hand smoothed over her own name woven onto the flesh on his shoulders. The mating marks were placed, never to be removed.

There were no more questions, no more obstacles; Kagome would use the jewel to keep the well open, he would confront Kikyo the next morn and give her the rest she deserved, while he and Kagome would live forever with their pups.

And to think, all this happened because of something he never noticed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well there it is. The lemon I promised I hope it's not too bad and that you guys like it. So please R&R and don't flame. Small constructive criticism is welcome though. Also I can do a Sequel for I do have ideas. Let me know and I'll post a sequel.

Apollo Artemis


End file.
